Always and Forever
by superstargirl818
Summary: Stefan returns to say goodbye before leaving with Klaus. A missing scene from the Season 2 finale. Angsty Stelena


_AN: So my first vampire diaries fic! This idea has been in my head for a while now and It's just a short one-shot but I'm thinking of doing some more Stelena one shots if this goes well. Please review! I'll accept criticism if it's constructive._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries :( _

Stefan POV –

He shouldn't have come back, he knew that. It would've been easier to just leave; it would have been much less painless for both of them but the thought of never seeing her again. Never being able to explain to her why he just left. He _needed_ to explain, needed to get her forgiveness.

He arrived at the Gilbert house, breathing shakily, both dreading and longing for what was going to happen next. He jumped up and into her bedroom window which was thankfully open.

Her saw her before she noticed him. She was pacing her bedroom one hand running through her hair, the other typing on her phone hurriedly. She turned around and gasped

"Stefan" she breathed running up to him wrapping her arms around his. She laughed shakily in relief leaning back to kiss him. He just stood there hungrily taking in her flowery scent, the taste of her gentle lips on his. He knew it was what he would be living off while he was committing whatever atrocious acts Klaus had in mind for him. She would be the reason he would keep his humanity on.

"Is Damon okay?" He asked her

"Yes, he's fine Katherine bought the cure but Stefan I was so worried!" Elena said pulling away from him "Katherine tried to lie. She said …" She trailed off when she saw the look on his face. Silence filled the room "Stefan…what did you do?" Elena asked a look of horror creeping on her face.

"It was the only way…Klaus wouldn't give Damon the cure otherwise" He turned to her, the desperation in his voice. He grabbed her hands pleading with her silently to understand.

"So what? You're leaving?" She asked shakily "You're just going to go?" He nodded silently. "No, No! It's not happening! We'll just run! You won't have to go back!" Elena said desperately pulling away from him and walking across the room frantically.

"What? And run where Elena?" Stefan half laughed sarcastically "Katherine was running for 500 years, she lost her entire family…You wouldn't do that to yours. Besides that's no way to live your life" He looked at her desperately while she manically paced the room terror on her face as she desperately tried to come up with a solution.

"So you're giving up!" She turned and shouted at him. He shook his head calmly

"I'm doing what I have to do to keep the people I love safe. The only way I got away from Klaus tonight is because I said I wanted to make sure that he had kept his deal. If I don't return he'll bite Damon and he'll be dying again.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone to see him" She shook her head

"I saved Damon, it was worth it" He tried to explain

"What? Losing everything…Even losing me?" She scathingly asked her voice breaking

"I would have lost you eventually Elena" Stefan said and she began to shake her head he held out his hand to stop her. "You don't want to be a vampire" He reminded her, the words she had admitted just days before still ringing in his ears.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to be with you! It doesn't mean that…" She stopped her voice breaking "I didn't think I'd lose you this quick" She whispered as the tears began falling down her face. In one quick motion he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

We're going to get you out of this Stefan" She said determinedly leaning against his chest.

"No!" He said sternly "YOU are not doing anything! You're going to move on; Klaus thinks that your dead and this is a chance for a fresh start. Go to college, get married, have kids. Be human" He trembled all over his heart breaking as he mapped Elena's life out for her…without him.

"How am I supposed to just carry on with my life…without you?" She clutched him desperately as if she held onto him tight enough he wouldn't go "Just going throughout life knowing that none of the guys I meet..._None _will ever compare to you"

"Because you have too…There's no other way" Stefan pleaded

"Come on Stefan" Elena smiled a watery smile "I've never done anything you've told me too" Stefan smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered "I have to go. I don't want too but I have no choice, Please understand" He begged desperately the tears beginning to fall down his own face. She nodded silently against his chest.

"It's time" He said sadly a few minutes later pulling away. She looked taken aback.

"What? Now?" She asked, He nodded

"Yeah, Klaus only gave me 15 minutes" She shook her head

"No! No! That's NOT fair! That's not enough time!" She frantically shook her head

He just grabbed her and for the next 60 seconds they held onto each other both crying hopelessly desperate to keep hold of each other. After a few moments he let her go

"Please" He begged "For me….Let me go" Stefan held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. She nodded once and relieved Stefan kissed her fiercely on her lips. She kissed him back hungrily. After a few moments Stefan leant his forehead against hers

"I love you" He whispered "Always and forever…never forget that"

"I love you too" She replied trying to smile.

He stood back taking her hands in his "Close your eyes" He said just as she had said days before. Breathing deeply she took once last glance at his face before reluctantly closing her eyes. Stefan felt her small warm hands clutching onto his for dear life and one moment one selfish moment he didn't want to leave. Taking one last look at the love of his life he fled. He jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could away from her. He wanted to stop, sit down and take in what had just happened but he knew he couldn't stop because if he did he wouldn't get back up.

Meanwhile back in her bedroom Elena wasn't crying as you might think. No, Elena Gilbert wasn't sad, upset or angry. She was determined…She was going to get Stefan Salvatore back if it killed her.

_AN: So what did you think? I'm just a sucker for Stelena and angst is the only thing I can write fairly decently so they pretty much go hand in hand together lol Please review xx_


End file.
